


Control.

by sabrina



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:26:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabrina/pseuds/sabrina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren can't stop thinking about Hux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know... [I love trash](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z1SiSUrvUnk).

If Kylo hates him it's because of all the things he is that Kylo is desperate to be.

Controlled.

Certain.

Confident.

He never breaks a sweat or displays an emotion that is not absolutely calculated to hit its mark and Kylo hates him for it.

He hates the swagger and ease with which Hux responds to Snoke when he knows he has done a job well and that he will be rewarded. If this happened less frequently perhaps Kylo would hate him less.

Perhaps not.

If Kylo hates him it's because Hux doesn't need a mask to hide his weakness because he already holds everything in perfect control. No one mocks Hux's weaknesses behind his back: No one would dare.

If Kylo wants him it's because of those moments when he watches from behind the safety of his mask and he can see the twitch in a cheekbone. The long fingers that slide together far too sensually. It's knowing that Hux looks down on him. Knowing that Hux sees him as weaker, less competent, tainted by the Light that Kylo tries to avoid daily, but which seems to find him anyway teasing emotion and longing and tears and _weakness_. It's because Kylo has watched Hux long enough to see the small hints that the control is not unbreakable and emotion can be found in the man somewhere besides his passion for restoring order to the galaxy. If Kylo wants him its because he wants to be the one who breaks that control. 

If Kylo wants him it's because he can imagine what it might be like to make him lose that control. To hold every bit of Hux's will in the palm of his hand and to force him to beg on his knees for what he wants.

If Kylo wants him it's because he is obsessed with the idea of someone wanting him that much - even as he tucks such thoughts away as forbidden. It's an obsession with an idea, a moment, an experience that is better fantasized than carried into reality. Especially when Kylo isn't entirely certain that it doesn't speak to a certain weakness in himself in the first place.

It's an obsession with the desire to hold all of the control. To be the one who backs away while the other man in the room is left emotionally compromised. It's an obsession with seeing Hux's mask crack with longing and passion and desire, and an obsession with finally _finally_ holding all of the power in his hands. It's a longing to taunt Hux with his weakness, denying him its fulfillment on anything except the terms that Kylo Ren would lay out. 

Safe behind his mask, Kylo knows that Hux cannot see his weakness. But there are moments when their eyes meet, that Kylo suspects Hux knows it anyway and Kylo hates him for it.


End file.
